


Roses for the Florist

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirting, Florist Katsuki Yuuri, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Yuuri runs a flower shop and Victor is a regular and frequent customer. Eventually Yuuri realizes maybe it's not the flowers that keeps Victor coming back.





	Roses for the Florist

“I’ll be right with you,” Yuuri calls out when he hears the bell on the door chime. He continues wrapping the flowers for the older woman in front of him, handing them to her with a thanks when he’s done.

He looks up at the customer who’s just come in and flushes when he recognizes him. It’s Victor, and today he’s eyeing the lilies beyond the greenhouse window. He’s wearing a beautiful blue scarf that brings out his eyes, and Yuuri wonders if it’s gotten colder outside that would merit a scarf.

“Do the lilies interest you today?” Yuuri asks, stepping up besides Victor and pointing to the flowers.

Surprised, Victor startles and looks back at Yuuri, and nods quickly. “Yes. May I see them?”

“Of course,” Yuuri says, opening the door to the greenhouse and leading Victor over to the lilies in the corner. “If you’d rather have them cut, I do have some in the front, but these are more for you to take home and continue to grow yourself,” Yuuri says as Victor circles the potted plants.

“That might be good. It would last longer, no? That is if I’m good at taking care of it,” Victor adds with a laugh.

“I’m sure you would do just fine. And yes, it would last longer. You would probably save time and money and wouldn’t have to come to the shop as often,” Yuuri says with a smile.

Victor’s eyes widen, and if Yuuri didn’t know better, he would say Victor had a look of devastation on his face.

“I… I don’t think I want a lily.”

“Oh, um… okay?” Yuuri says, wondering what he had done or said to put Victor so ill at ease. “I, I mean, are you sure? I think it would brighten your home? And you… you could always come in if you were worried about it or needed help or tips?”

Victor’s face seems to transform, going from upset to mildly pleased. “So I could still come in? You… you don’t hate me coming in all the time?”

Yuuri shakes his head rapidly, hands flailing. “No, no, no, Victor! Of course not! You are always welcome to come in, I promise. I love seeing you. You’re one of my favorite customers!”

Victor grins stepping so he’s closer to Yuuri, who can’t go anywhere because of the shelf of pots at his back. Yuuri swallows and he can feel his whole face heat, and it’s not from being in the greenhouse.

“Just  _ one  _ of your favorite customers, Yuuri?” Victor says, batting his eyelashes slightly, his silver hair falling in his face.

“I, uh, yes,” Yuuri squeaks out. He’s not quite sure what Victor is getting at. He feels like he’s basically declared how much he’s enamored with Victor already! He’s been so obvious!

“Hmmm,” Victor says before stepping back and picking up a potted lily, seemingly at random. “I’ll take this one, then Yuuri.”

Yuuri exhales in a rush and nods. “Of course, Victor,” he says, leading the way back to the counter to ring it up.

~

Victor of course doesn’t stop coming in, continues to buy various flowers that catch his eye, sometimes asking advice on how to care for the lily he bought. On one frantic occasion he came into the store in a panic, the lily in his arms, exclaiming he had killed it. (He hadn’t, it just needed more water and light and somewhere high where his dog couldn’t bat at it with his tail and paws.)

The more Victor came in, the more Yuuri would look forward to it, and the more he thought maybe Victor didn’t come in for just flowers and planting advice. But he was never quite sure because Victor only asked about the greenery and flowers and never anything else. That is until…

The bell above the door chimes, and Yuuri rushes to the front from the greenhouse. “Hi, how can I help… oh, Victor!” Yuuri says with a smile, until he sees the bouquet of roses in Victor’s hand.

He frowns at the flowers. “Where did you buy those?” Yuuri asks, but before Victor can answer, he worriedly adds, “Were you not pleased with my selection? Did you go to JJ’s? Those roses won’t last nearly as long as mine; JJ is cheap on his plant food and his flowers die quickly. I mean, I guess if you don’t like my flowers, you can choose to go elsewhere, that’s your business. But why did you bring them here? To show how unhappy you are with my store? That is a cruel thing Victor!” And Yuuri can’t help it, but he can feel the tears flowing down his cheeks.

As he had spoken, Victor’s eyes grew panicked and he was shaking his head, quickly stepping up to Yuuri.

“Yuuri! No! That wasn’t… I didn’t mean…” Victor tries to get in, but doesn’t finish. Suddenly, Victor throws the bouquet of roses on the ground behind them, letting them smash against the floor, petals coming loose. He grabs Yuuri by both shoulders and waits until he has Yuuri’s eyes on him.

“I was bringing the roses to you, as a gift. To ask you to go to dinner with me. I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking. I thought it might be odd to make you wrap your own flowers and then turn around and give them back? I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how you might take me coming in with someone else’s flowers. Please forgive me?”

Yuuri stops short, eyes round. “You… you brought me flowers to ask me out? On a date?”

Victor nods.

“I… oh. I’m… I’m sorry. That was, my reaction was so silly. I shouldn’t have--”

“It’s alright, Yuuri.” Victor’s smile is warm and fond.

“Um… can you… can you start over?” Yuuri asks, wiping the tears from his face.

Victor gives a quick nod and rushes back to pick up the bouquet on the ground, roses looking a little less full than when he originally held them. He hands them to Yuuri and says, “Yuuri, would you go out to dinner with me tonight?”

Yuuri grins and accepts the flowers. “I would love to, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
